Naruto's Big Reserves?
by SoulsVeteran
Summary: During the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exams. When Orochimaru's placed the 5 elements prong seal on 'his' seal, his secret has become harder to hide. Then during 'his' match with Kiba, who lands a blow on 'him', revealing that Naruto was in fact, a girl, named Natsume. And she shows everyone that it isn't just her chakra reserves that are large.


**Okay, this is a different route I'm trying, I have seen plenty of fanfiction about Naruto being a girl in secret, but I have found that the good ones are rare (not that this one is any better). And some are just... lackluster.**

 **This is somewhat inspired by fanfictions that have Sasuke being a female as I find those ones better than most Fem!Naruto fanfictions.**

 **I'm just having some fun with this fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy and leave some reviews, criticism is accepted, it helps my writing. Any mistakes I need to cover in later chapters, leave some suggestions, thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Naruto is Natsume?**

During the second part of the Chunin Exams, after Naruto and Sasuke woke up in time to see that Sakura, Lee, Team 9 and Team 10 were there with them.

They all explained to the two boys how Sakura had defended them both whilst they were unconscious. Naruto visually showed how proud of Sakura he was, whereas Sasuke didn't show any emotion, but underneath, was grateful to her.

Team 7 then picked up the scroll they needed before heading off to the tower. On the way, Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet, which greatly worried the proud Uchiha, sure Naruto was annoying, but the guy wasn't unpleasant, and he grew on you. He just had this effect, where he makes you feel happy deep down, and that there isn't anything that could stop you.

Out of character, he asked, "Oi, Dobe! What's got your tongue?" he asked in his cold voice, not wanting to admit he was worried for the Blonde Knucklehead.

Naruto then shouted back, "What!? Nothing's wrong, tebayo! I'm just fine!" he said. But then Sasuke and Sakura, saw something press against the fabric of Naruto's jacket around the chest area.

Sasuke smirked then said, "Dobe… something's in your jacket." Naruto was confused and looked down only to flush.

"Argh! Um…" He screamed, sweating at the tight spot he was in.

Sakura then came next, "Naruto, whatever animal is in their get it out now, you idiot!" he yelled.

Naruto then found an excuse, "Right! I'll be right back! This 'thing' is really not letting go!" he told them.

Sasuke sighed and offered, "Need some help, dobe?".

Naruto waved him of, whilst acting like the 'thing' in his jacket was squirming.

"Don't worry! I got this, dattebayo!" Naruto reassured them before going a fair distance in the woods. Sakura sighed and said, "What an idiot!" whereas Sasuke just stared blankly in the direction Naruto went.

15 minutes went by and Naruto still hadn't return.

"I swear! Is the idiot taking another leak!? He's such a drag, holding us back, isn't that right Sasuke-kun!" Sakura asked.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance, he may have believed himself better than Naruto, but he had some well-founded respect for him and wouldn't have someone who's so disgraceful to the name of a Kunochi, talk down someone who puts their all into just getting stronger.

"I think you need to look at yourself, Sakura. Naruto, at least on his own, saved both of us from a Shinobi much stronger than the 3 guys you protected us from. Which may I add, were nothing compare to the average Ninja…" Sasuke spat out. Sakura was shocked.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun… I" Sakura stammered out.

Not wanting to deal with Sakura's tears, he wanted to leave her alone and make her think carefully about her life's choices. He did deep down care for Sakura, but he liked the girl who wanted to be wanted to be helpful to others from back then, not another useless fangirl.

"I'm going to check and see if Naruto's okay." Sasuke informed her before dashing in the direction Naruto went.

Sakura was left alone to think about herself and what she was doing.

'Am I really… that pathetic?' she asked herself.

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke was speeding through the trees and still hadn't found Naruto.

"Tsk! Where could that Dobe have gone!" he yelled in frustration.

Then he heard a certain, familiar voice.

"Ahh! All done! Tebayo! I thought I was in trouble back there! Hehe!" Naruto said from behind a tree.

Sasuke stopped and snuck behind Naruto before calling out to him.

"Oi, Naruto! What's taken you so long?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto turned around frightened. He was sweating, he was scared. He then asked him in a fearful tone.

"Ahh… Sasuke… how… long have you been there?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was now getting paranoid, Naruto was afraid, of him!? The Usually confident and reckless knucklehead, feared Uchiha Sasuke.

Not wanting to get off-track and show his concern, he asked another more important question.

"What was in your jacket that made you take so long?" he asked. Naruto was sweating as he needed a believable lie to cover up what he was actually doing.

Just then, Kami blessed him, a small orange-brown fox ran passed Sasuke's left foot.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle, "Pfft! Really? That's what got under your jacket? Come on, Sakura is waiting for us." He informed.

Naruto then wailed and told him he'll be right behind him.

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief, 'his' secret was safe… for now.

 **At the tower, the middle of the Forest of Death**

Team 7 and all the other Konoha rookies made it to the tower, along with the Sand siblings, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. The Oto and Kusa teams were there too.

Gekkou Hayate, came out, looking very sick and coughing occasionally. He then informed everyone that there will be a Preliminary round due to the excess amount of people who passed the Second Phase of the Chunin Exam.

At this moment, Kabuto dropped out much to the dismay of Naruto.

Whilst that was over, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, explained that the purpose of the Chunin Exams, isn't just to promote the Village, but is a replacement for War shocking the young Shinobi.

Then finally, the fights were made. (Keep in mind, these are random)

The first fight was Temari vs Tenten.

The fight, although impressive, was one-sided in the Suna Kunoichi's favour. Her wind techniques blew all Tenten's ranged attacks away, leaving Tenten crushed.

Temari was announced the winner and Tenten was eliminated from the Exam. Next was Kankuro against some random Ninja from Oto.

He won that fight easily.

Next was Shikamaru against some Oto Kunoichi. He used some pretty impressive tactics, involving the use of a string attached Kunai and then using his Shadow Manipulation technique to make her slam her head into the wall, knocking her out.

Shikamaru won.

A couple of fights went on. Until Sasuke's match came.

He wasn't able to use the Sharingan, in fear of activating the curse seal. Sasuke, opted for Taijutsu only, although his opponent was able to hold his own. Sasuke eventually used his new combo he managed to create from Lee's own 'Initial Lotus'.

"Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke exclaimed, slamming his heel down into his opponent, knocking him out.

Everyone cheered, especially Sakura and Ino. Then, Shino and Zaku fought, which Shino surprised many with his prowess as he easily won. Next came Naruto and Kiba's match.

Kiba thought he got lucky because he thought Naruto was weak, much to the disapproval of Hinata who thought otherwise.

Naruto and Kiba came down to the area.

Kiba began trash talking Naruto about how he has a better chance of becoming Hokage than Naruto. Who yelled back saying he will become Hokage.

Then the fight began, with Kiba, seemingly having the advantage.

However, when Akamaru was revealed to be Naruto in Henge. Everyone began thinking that Naruto had a chance.

As Kiba and Naruto kept dodging and exchanging blows. Kiba finally decided to end the fight.

He threw a soldier pill to Akamaru and had him transform into a Beast clone. He readied himself and yelled.

"Gatsuga!" Naruto began dodging this attack a couple of times, until Naruto tripped on a small rock, giving Kiba an opening.

"I got you now! Gatsuga!" Kiba shouted and spun dangerously towards Naruto along with Akamaru.

Naruto looked up and saw that he was too late. The blow connected, destroying his jacket and the collar bit of his black T-shirt underneath, along with tightly wounded bandages that once wrapped around Naruto's chest.

What everyone saw, shocked them. When the dust cleared, they saw that Naruto's figure was much slimmer than they imagined, being much lither than a boy's along with nicely toned arms.

But the biggest surprise was Naruto's hair, his usually spikey mess of hair, was now tame, with the spikes being replaced by silky waves. Also, Naruto's hair was wavy and silky looking, it reached his just to his rear. The heathy look and length of Naruto's hair, made Ino jealous, especially since Ino would never admit that she was envious of Naruto's nicer shade of blonde.

However, when the dust completely clear, everyone caught the sight of Naruto's revealed chest, or rather breasts… very, very large breasts considering 'he' was 13, with the tattered T-shirt covering 'his' nipples. So, instead, everyone saw some, very impressive cleavage. Which made Kiba stop and look, giving him a nosebleed.

Kiba with his enhanced sense of smell, now that Naruto's form was revealed, he noticed that 'his' sense, whilst still the same earthy and floral smell, was spicy and… womanly. Unlike Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, which was a physical transformation that only changed his form, the scent was still his usual boy smell. But now, Kiba's nose couldn't be fooled.

"Huff… Huff… What are you staring at, mutt!" Naruto said in a much softer voice. Then Naruto looked at Kiba's expression and looked to where he was staring at. 'His' chest. Naruto's face took a red hue.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed in a girly voice shocking everyone at how he sounded like a genuine girl, a nice girl's voice that is.

Kiba then pointed at Naruto and stuttered, "Yo-Yo-You're! A! Girl!" he exclaimed.

Naruto with slightly teary eyes, looked back at Kiba and used this opening to 'his' advantage. 'He' dashed forward and slugged Kiba's face, breaking his nose and his top teeth.

Everyone was still shocked at what Naruto was hiding underneath his jacket and the revelation that Naruto is a girl.

Hayate coughed and announced, "Um… Uzumaki Naruto is the winner!"

Naruto still red, slowly made 'his' way to where his team was whilst getting some questioning and curious looks from the others.

Sakura who was under the impression, that Naruto was using his Sexy Jutsu yelled at him, "You Idiot! You can turn the Jutsu off now!" she threatened Naruto with her fist nearing 'his' head.

Naruto looked down in embarrassment and told her in 'his' melodic voice.

"Um… Sakura…" Naruto began, shocking everyone, except Kakashi, that 'he' didn't call Sakura, Sakura-chan.

"This isn't my Sexy Jutsu. This is actually how I look…" Naruto admitted.

Everyone was confused, until Naruto said.

"Well, I guess I can drop the Henge completely…" Naruto stated and said "Kai!" which made Naruto's face change.

'His' facial features became softer, 'his' sapphire eyes looking a bit larger and sparkling a bit more, 'his' face also became smaller with 'his' jawline becoming softer. What everyone saw, was the once rough, pudgy looking boy, was now a very, very gorgeous blonde girl, and the whisker marks remained, which just added to her beauty.

Naruto then answered everyone's question.

"The truth is… I'm a girl." Naruto admitted.

Everyone's jaws dropped except Kakashi who already knew since he knew Naruto's parents and Sasuke instead gave her raised eyebrows.

Sakura was now sputtering, "You… You're a-a-a girl!? For real!? Why did you not tell us!?"

Naruto answered, "For my own safety… I'll tell you more about it later, right now, I need a jacket." She said whilst covering her D-cup breast, which only made the top part of her cleavage look bigger; needless to say, it made the genin boys beside Sasuke and Neji, nosebleed. Shino doesn't count since he was hiding his.

Sasuke then asked, "So… Naruto…" he tried asking but he was cut by Naruto.

"Natsume. My real name is Uzumaki Natsume" the now revealed Natsume told him.

Sasuke just looked at Natsume closely, examining her looks. Sasuke admits, that he was interested in girls, for pete's sake, he was still a hormonal pre-teen. Of course, he'd be into girls.

He found himself liking the visage that this Natsume had, in his opinion, was much better looking than her Sexy Jutsu which was just a female version of Naruto with the same face.

He liked Natsume's glowing sunkist blonde wavy, free-flowing hair that reached her rear, along with her flawless tanned skin and her amazing blue eyes.

He soaked in the sight of Natsume well-developed figure, unlike her Sexy Jutsu form which had more exaggerated curves and looked like a magazine model, Natsume's actual form was rather perfect, despite not being able to see the lower part due to still wearing baggy orange pants. But her top-half was mesmerising enough, especially Natsume's chest she was trying to cover up, only to squeeze the top out more giving Sasuke a good view of her cleavage. Sasuke, overall, found this new look, to be that of a Goddess. With those whisker marks, a very feisty Goddess.

Natsume caught Sasuke staring, she glared at him, which on Naruto would make him look funny. But on Natsume, Naruto's real form, it looked adorable. Even Sakura found herself admiring Natsume's looks.

"What are you gawking at Teme!?" Natsume questioned.

Sasuke upon hearing this, chuckled and replied.

"Pfft! Be it boy, or girl, you're still just a dobe to me." Sasuke said with his cocky smirk.

Natsume got pissed.

"Well, now that I'm not wasting chakra on my Henge seal, I can definitely kick your ass, dattebayo!" Natsume snapped back.

Sasuke was inwardly laughing. At least, she stayed the same, but he could help but find Natsume saying her catch phrase… cute.

Everyone else thought so too.

Sakura then interrupted.

"So, Natsume, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sakura asked.

Natsume looked at her worryingly, "Um… for personal reasons… are you mad?" she asked.

Instead, Sakura laughed and told her, "Are you kidding me!? If I knew you were a girl, then we would have been friends a long time ago!"

Natsume was shocked, then Ino added to it.

"I agree with Forehead! Now that we know that you're a girl, we have a lot to talk about! Oh! I can't wait to take you shopping! Picking out clothes and doing your hair! Oh! By the way, what product do you use for your hair!? It's amazing!" Ino asked.

Natsume sweat dropped and answered, "Ahh… I use regular shampoo if I can…" Ino looked confused.

"What do you mean if you can!?" She asked.

Natsume blushed a bit and admitted, "Well… the water at my apartment gets cut off a lot, so I often bath in the river."

Sakura and Ino's jaws were on the floors.

"You mean you have this kind of hair and don't do anything to it!? I don't believe you! There's no way!" Ino shouted and Sakura nodded.

Natsume found herself giggling. Was this how it was like to finally be a girl like she always was. She enjoyed it.

Kakashi then interrupted.

"Excuse me ladies, but you two have a match to fight." Kakashi told them.

Sakura and Ino looked at the board and rushed down to the area.

Kakashi then told Natsume to go to the infirmary and get a cloak their. She nodded.

As Natsume walked by, she noticed Hinata wanted to talk to her.

"Yo! Hinata! What's up?" she asked.

Hinata looked up and blushed a bit before offering the ointment to Natsume.

"Um… Natsume-san, this is for you!" Hinata told her.

Natsume was surprised, okay, not really, as a fellow girl, she noticed that Hinata looked at her in a different light. So, it was best to break it to her.

"Thank you very much! That's really nice of you, tebayo!" Natsume shot her a huge grin, that still remained, no matter what you changed about her. Hinata looking at it still blushed.

"Also, I'm sorry, Hinata, I know that you had a crush on my male form… But I'm a girl, so I doubt you'd be into that kind of thing." Natsume told her.

Hinata nodded in understanding.

"But, out of all the people, you are definitely the nicest, so I guess I can say, you are my best friend, dattebayo!" she exclaimed. Hinata smiled and Natsume went to the infirmary.

Hinata then looked down in thought, Kurenai then asked her if something was wrong.

"Well… I-I-I know that Na-Na-Naruto-kun isn't r-real and I t-t-thought that now that s-s-she was a girl, I w-w-would g-get over him. But, w-w-w-whenever I'm around Natsume, my h-heart still b-b-beats so fast. I-I-I don't k-know why, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata told her.

Kurenai gave her a motherly smile.

"That's because you fell in love with who Naruto, or rather Natsume is, not what form she takes. Naruto, or Natsume, being a girl, or boy, won't change the feelings you have for her, Hinata-chan." Kurenai told her.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

After that revelation, everyone, resumed the matches, with Hinata now more confident in her abilities since her idol was actually a girl, that meant that she too could be strong.

Still, a lot of the boys, especially Kiba, now regretted the way they treated Natsume when she was pretending to be Naruto. They wanted a chance with her.

 **10 minutes later**

After the revelation that Naruto, was in reality, Natsume who came back in time to watch Sakura and Ino's fight come to an end with a draw.

She was now wearing a black Poncho over her form, which greatly contrasted her bright blue sparkling eyes and glowing blonde hair as if it was the sun itself. Catching many people's attention, especially with how it swayed with each movement.

However, everyone continued to watch the fights until Hinata and Neji were up.

Hinata visually tensed; she wasn't sure she could do well. However, Natsume came up to her and reassured her.

"Don't worry Hinata! You can do it, tabeyo! Show everyone how awesome you really are!" Natsume encouraged Hinata.

Hearing this, Hinata smiled and nodded. Kurenai was right, no matter what changes Naruto, er… Natsume goes through, she'd always have an undying faith and belief in others.

When Hinata and Neji's match began, it started off very painful to watch as Neji was discouraging Hinata about being weak. Eventually Natsume just couldn't bear to hear her best friend be talked down like that.

"Oi! Shut up you pale-eyed bastard! Hinata is strong and you know it, tebayo! Hinata! Show him what you're made of, dattebayo!" Natsume encouraged.

Hinata then began to fight at her best, which push Neji back by quite a bit. However, Neji managed to counter her every move and left Hinata in a critical condition.

However, Hinata managed to stand back up to say one last line.

"Neji-niisan… your hurting as much as I am inside too…" Hinata told him.

This struck a chord in Neji's heart, he set off to land a killing blow to Hinata's heart. But the Jounin stopped him.

With that incident, the preliminaries were over.

The matches were for the third phase were organised.

With Neji fighting Natsume, much to both their delights.

Natsume walked to Hinata's puddle of blood and dipped her hands into it.

"I vow to you Hinata… I'll beat Neji for you" she began.

Natsume then pointed her fist to Neji and shouted.

"I vow to win!" she finished. Neji just smirked cockily and walked off, thinking that since the deadlast was actually a girl, his fight would be much easier.

 **Timeskip – The next day**

The third phase of the Chunin Exam was scheduled for a month, leaving everyone enough time to train, or do whatever.

In Natsume's case, since her secret was revealed to all the rookie Genin. She was called to the Hokage office to see Hiruzen.

She slammed the door open, wearing her usual orange jumpsuit and looking like Uzumaki Naruto.

Inside the office, she was surprised to see Sakura and Ino talking with each other about being excited for their D-rank mission. Despite that, Natsume was happy the two girls were friends once again.

"Yo! Jiji! What did you need me for, tabayo!?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen looked at the Henge'd girl and ordered her, "Natsume-chan! You can turn off the Henge now."

Natsume sighed a breath of relief, she released the Henge seal the Third and Jiraiya made for her since she was 4 and resumed her true form.

Still wearing the baggy clothing, it looked even baggier on Natsume's smaller frame, except, her chest area was more emphasised due to being larger than all the girls in her age group, making Sakura and even Ino jealous. But they didn't show it, since they were excited about what they were ordered to do.

"Okay Jiji, I did it, what now?" Natsume asked.

Hiruzen smiled and told her, "Well, since every genin now knows you're a girl and you have proved in the Chunin Exam preliminaries that you are more than capable of protecting yourself. I thought there would be no need for you to pretend to be a boy anymore."

Natsume grinned and started to cheer at the fact she could just be a girl now.

Hiruzen laughed at his surrogate Granddaughter's personality; she could light up anyone's days.

"Calm down Natsume-chan, let me finish. Anyway, I gave Sakura and Ino a D-rank mission to help you find clothes for you and other essentials, for young ladies, since you haven't really gotten that many clothes for girls." Hiruzen told her.

Natsume nodded. Hiruzen dismissed them, making the other two loud girls drag their new fellow female rookie with them, going on about what they had in store for Natsume.

 **At the Shopping district**

Ino and Sakura were dragging Natsume with them through the shopping district in hopes of picking out an outfit for her. They asked her questions about what she liked doing and all that. Natsume really enjoyed the experience with them so far, she thought that being a girl, or rather who she is without having to hide was just, exhilarating.

The only downside was the new stares she got from the crowd. They weren't the hateful, or scornful glares she got when she was masquerading as a boy. They were more like impressed looks and amazed by her. It was a new experience for her.

Ino chuckled since she noticed the stares Natsume got from the crowd, especially since most of them were from young boys.

"Kuku! Even in that horrid jumpsuit, you're turning heads Natsume~" she tittered. Sakura nodded in agreement.

Natsume just tilted her head in confusion, making her hair sway in a hypnotising manner making the girls in the crowd wonder how they could get hair like that.

Sakura then just grabbed Natsume's hand.

"Let's leave that for later. Right now, we need to get you some clothes that look good!" Sakura stated. Ino nodded and they all rushed off to the best clothing department for Shinobi and Kunoichi alike.

Once they got there, Natsume was surprised that the clerk didn't kick her out, mostly likely due to not recognising her true form.

Fortunately, Ino snapped her out of her thoughts by asking her.

"So Natsume-chan! What cup size are you?" Ino asked.

Natsume blushed a little and told her.

"Um… I don't know, I never had to wear one since I was always under Henge." Natsume admitted.

Ino and Sakura understood. Insteas they had mischievous glints in their eyes making Natsume scared.

"In that case, we just have to find out!" Sakura said. Both Ino and Sakura were holding tape measures. Before Natsume could make a sound, the two banshees had already pounce her.

They got her into a changing room, where they striped Natsume of her beloved orange jumpsuit.

Ino and Sakura were slack-jawed at the beauty Natsume hid under her clothes.

"Holy! Natsume! You have a figure! Every guy will want you!" Sakura exclaimed with Ino giving her thumbs up.

Natsume blushed and told them, "Arh! Thanks, but if I learnt anything from Sasuke-teme, I'd rather not. Also, I'm not really into… boys…"

Sakura and Ino were wide-eyed.

"So, you like girls?" Ino asked bluntly.

Natsume shook her head, "No! I just don't really have an interest due to living the way I do, tabayo."

The girls were confused, but accepted her answer and resumed measuring Natsume.

Sakura and Ino were jealous of her measurements; Natsume had a perfect figure to go along with her amazing Sunkist skin and shining, silky blonde hair.

"Wow! You're a D-cup! And your waist is so tight! What is your diet!?" Ino asked, with Sakura intent on listening too.

Natsume sweat dropped.

"I only ever eat Ramen, bread, eggs and milk, tebayo." She told them.

Ino and Sakura were shocked. How does a girl eat that many carbs and still have a figure like that?

This went on for a while until Natsume reminded them about finding her clothes.

They picked out a few D-sized bras and panties for Natsume. With Ino trying to sneak in some lingerie, which surprisingly, Natsume accepted, since it may come in handy one day. And stop her from complaining, they gave in and got them in orange.

After getting Natsume about 10 sets of underwear. Next came her casual and mission gear. Natsume was fine with wearing shorts and a T-shirt back at home, so that home clothes were a problem.

Ino tried to get Natsume to where soething seductive like her, but Sakura argue that something similar to what she wore was better. Then they had an argument about whose taste is better and who was better looking. Natsume saw this wasn't going anywhere and told them that she'd pick out her own outfit, much to their dismay.

Natsume picked out an outfit which to their surprise, was mostly black with a bit of orange on the jacket. She went to try it on.

When Natsume came out, Sakura and Ino were nodding in approval.

Natsume was wearing a black jacket that had orange below the chest area, which she wore zipped up only up to the part where half her chest was covered. With her reveal cleavage hidden under a mesh shirt. With completely black pants, which fit around her shapely hips and most of her thigh. Though the pants were baggy around her calves. On her feet, she wore black shinobi sandals.

Overall, she looked competent and stylish at the same time.

"Wow… Honestly, I didn't think anything orange would look good on you, Natsume." Sakura admitted with ino agreeing.

Natsume giggled.

"Well, I just liked this outfit a lot, so it must have meant it'd look good on me. I think I'll get a few sets of these."

The girls nodded and went to buy everything, they did offer to sew her forehead protector onto a black headband for her since blue wouldn't go well with her new outfit. Natsume was more than happy for that to happen.

When they finished shopping, they decided to get something to eat. The stares Natsume got now became even worse as they walked. From impressed looks from many boys, were now hungry and longing looks due to her new look. Now to mention, there were even more people staring and even a few girls had looked her way with envy.

Sakura and Ino were giggling at the attention their companion received.

On the way, they saw a lot of girls staring at something, or rather someone; Uchiha Sasuke.

The three girls noticed him, Ino and Sakura went fangirling, whilst Natsume grinned at him.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme! What are you up to, tebayo!?" she asked, surprising the crowd that she wasn't fawning over the last Uchiha, much to the men's pleasure.

Sasuke grunted and replied, "Just looking for Kakashi-sensei for some training. What about you Dobe?"

Natsume grinned mischievously and told him, "Well, Ino and Sakura-chan helped me with getting some clothes, dattebayo! So, how do I look teme?" she finished whilst leaning forward towards him a bit, which showed more of her cleavage to Sasuke.

Sasuke, despite his insane self-control, blushed a little. Even if he was not into getting a girlfriend yet. He had to admit, that Natsume was, hands down, the best-looking girl he's laid eyes on.

Natsume saw Sasuke's blush and smiled victoriously.

"Is that a blush I see? Hey, girls! Good news for you two, Sasuke isn't gay, dattebayo!" she exclaimed.

The girls were now cheering, whilst the guys in the vicinity laughed their arses off and commended Natsume's guts.

Sasuke was furious, even if Natsume was a girl, she was still the dobe, so he was humiliated.

"Hn! I'll be on my way, dobe." Sasuke said and walked passed them.

Natsume smiled widely and replied, "Bye-bye Teme!"

So far, Natsume was enjoying life as herself. Who she really was… a girl who wanted to be accepted for who she was.


End file.
